


7/5

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Kompilasi drabble AkaaKono/KonoAkaa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!
> 
> Kompilasi drabble AkaaKono/KonoAkaa

**1.**

**[Konoha POV]**  
  
"Hmm.. Akashi-kun?" Bokuto menghampiri salah satu junior kami yang sedang membersihkan lantai gimnasium. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya.  
  
"Yang benar Akaashi." jawabnya dengan wajah datar.  
  
Junior kami yang bernama Akaashi itu baru saja bergabung di klub voli putra Akademi Fukurodani, posisinya sebagai _setter_.  
  
Yah.. itu, sih, sesuai perkenalan tadi.  
  
Tunggu! _Setter_?  
  
Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.  
  
"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk latihan _spike_? Sebentar saja."  
  
Tuh, kan.  
  
Aku yang mendengarnya dari agak kejauhan posisi belakang Bokuto, aku menoleh pada Akaashi.  
  
Tanganku melambai padanya dan membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tanganku.  
  
Aku mencoba meyakinkan untuk menolak permintaan Bokuto, karena sebentarnya versi Bokuto itu tidak sebentar.  
  
Akaashi menoleh sedikit padaku, tapi sepertinya kodeku tidak dia hiraukan.  
  
"Baiklah." kata Akaashi.  
  
Aku menurunkan tanganku, membuang napas kecewa. Ya sudah lah.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**[Konoha POV]**

  
Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi, aku langsung keluar kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru.  
  
"Hey, Konoha!"  
  
Iya, aku tahu ada yang memanggilku, namun tidak aku acuhkan. Aku sudah terlanjur membulatkan tekadku untuk langsung menuju kelas Akaashi.  
  
Yang memanggilku tadi itu Komi, dia menghampiriku dan berusaha menyamakan langkahku.  
  
"Hey, Konoha. Kau mau ke mana? Kau seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi."  
  
Memang. Aku ingin berkelahi dengan Akaashi.  
  
Bukan. Bukan aksi baku hantam. Aku hanya ingin memberinya peringatan. Kalau dia keras kepala, mungkin aku akan memukul wajahnya.  
  
Yah... itu cuma wacana dalam pikiranku saja, sih. Tujuanku hanya memperingatkan Akaashi. Itu saja.  
  
Sampai di depan kelasnya, aku langsung menggeser pintu. Tepat sekali, Akaashi duduk di barisan dekat beberapa jangka dengan pintu kelas.  
  
"Hey!" aku memanggilnya dengan berkacak pinggang. Sudah seperti senior yang akan melakukan perpeloncoan dengan juniornya.  
  
Akaashi menoleh padaku dan Komi yang berdiri di sebelahku.  
  
"Kalau kau ingin menghindar dari Bokuto, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan bertukar tempat denganmu, tapi aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan alasannya." jelasku.  
  
"Waw, kau bahkan tidak mau bertukar tempat dengannya?" komentar Komi dengan suara agak pelan.  
  
Akaashi dengan wajah datarnya berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang berlatih dengan pemain bintang."  
  
Aku menaikkan alisku, "Pemain.. apa tadi katamu?"  
  
Aku tidak salah dengar dia bilang "pemain bintang".  
  
Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, sih. Bokuto memang hebat. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau sampai ada yang menyebutnya "pemain bintang" oleh seseorang.  
  
Aku mendengus, kuturunkan kedua tanganku di samping, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi, ingat kata-kataku tadi."  
  
"Baik."  
  
Aku kembali menggeser pintu kelas.

 

*******


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**[Konoha POV]**

Aku membenci Akaashi.  
  
Sederhana saja, aku membenci karena aku membencinya. Hanya itu.  
  
Aku benci dia saat di lapangan.  
  
Haruskah saat mengumpan bola selalu mengatakan " _Bokuto-san_ "?  
  
Bukankah lawan main akan mudah memblok saat Bokuto melakukan _spike_?  
  
Aku benci.  
  
Hal lainnya saat dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak membaik. Saat itu pertandingan tim kami dengan tim Mujinazaka.  
  
Bokuto menyadari itu. Pun teman-teman di tim.  
  
"Bagaimana kalau Akaashi digantikan saja?" usul Bokuto.  
  
Sebenarnya aku setuju, tapi apa harus sejelas itu?  
  
Kami menoleh pada pelatih yang memberi kode untuk pergantian pemain. Bahkan beliau juga menyadarinya.  
  
Akaashi menuruti perkataan Bokuto setelah diberikan ... kata bijak? Ia menuju tepi lapangan mengambil nomor yang diangkat _setter_ kami yang masih junior, Anahori.  
  
Anahori dengan senyum lucunya bergegas ke tengah lapangan, sedang Akaashi ke _bench_ , duduk bersama pelatih dan manajer.  
  
Aku melihat Akaashi dari kejauhan, ia benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Akaashi menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia membungkuk, kemudian berseru yang membuat pelatih dan manajer jadi terkejut.  
  
"Hey, bukankah itu terlalu frontal?" ujarku pada Bokuto.  
  
"Tenang saja. Akaashi bukanlah bocah. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini." kemudian Bokuto kembali ke posisinya di lapangan.  
  
Bokuto ada benarnya juga, tapi aku jadi tambah kesal.  
  
Tapi aku lebih kesal dengan Akaashi.  
  
Dia kenapa sih?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjutan dari chapter 2

**4.**

**[Konoha POV]**

Aku ke _konbini_ sebentar untuk membeli camilan dan menghabiskannya dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.  
  
Baru saja aku masuk _konbini_ , aku melihat sosok yang kukenal yang sedang melihat-lihat bagian rak makanan.  
  
Ia menoleh padaku, "Oh. Konoha- _san_?"  
  
Aku mengerutkan kening. Dari nada bicaranya, dia masih ragu memanggilku. Atau dia memang belum hapal nama-nama seniornya?  
  
Wajar, sih, angkatanku dengan angkatan di atasku kalau dijumlah memang agak banyak.  
  
Baiklah, kita kesampingkan itu.  
  
"Yo. Akaashi." aku menghampirinya, sekaligus memang aku juga ingin mencari sesuatu di rak bagian sana.  
  
Kembali Akaashi mencari sesuatu di rak itu. Aku pun selesai mengambil dua _onigiri_ , lantas menuju rak bagian minuman.  
  
"Konoha- _san_."  
  
Aku berbalik. Merespon hanya menatap netra _gunmetal blue_ miliknya.  
  
"Apa kau sibuk?"  
  
Aku hanya menggeleng.  
  
"Aku ingin bertanya soal tadi saat jam istirahat. Mengenai aku yang kalau ingin berhenti dengan Bokuto- _san_."  
  
"Oh? Boleh. Kita bicara di kursi depan _konbini_."  
  
Akaashi mengangguk. Aku berbalik mencari rak bagian minuman.  
  
Setelah kami membayar yang kami beli, kami duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang dekat konbini. Kami duduk berjarak, dipisahkan dua kantung plastik berisi camilan masing-masing.  
  
"Jadi?" aku memulai percakapan.  
  
"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Akaashi membuka botol minuman yang dibelinya tadi, kemudian meneguknya sedikit.  
  
"Sudah kuduga." seraya aku membuka _onigiri_ , lalu menggigitnya setengah.  
  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
  
Aku menelan sedikit _onigiri_ yang masih dalam mulutku, "Tidak apa-apa, " kemudian menggigitnya lagi supaya lebih gampang ditelan, "kalau kau bisa bertahan dengannya... ya... baguslah. Semangat, ya." aku menengok sebentar padanya.  
  
Akaashi hanya bergumam.  
  
"Lalu, bisa kau ceritakan tentang Bokuto- _san_?"  
  
Onigiri yang sudah tinggal kugigit, kubatalkan. Aku menoleh pada Akaashi seraya menjauhkan onigiriku.  
  
"Kau mau tahu? Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan sesuai apa yang aku lihat selama satu tahun ini."  
  
Akaashi meski menampakan ekspresi datar, sepertinya ia sangat antusias.  
  
Dan waktu kami hanya dihabiskan untuk membahas Bokuto.


End file.
